


地瓜永远是对的：温泉

by Animalparty



Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animalparty/pseuds/Animalparty
Kudos: 7





	地瓜永远是对的：温泉

俞家宝和阿佑想找个清净私密的地儿，却天地不容，哪里都被打扰。  
民宿的门被敲得震天响，两人只好整理衣衫，不耐烦地打开门扇。门外，山雄恭恭敬敬地给俞家宝鞠一躬，捧了一托盘的坚果、和果子和绿茶，走进房间里。  
他平时沉默冷淡，但从林里逃回来后，把俞家宝认作了救命恩人。听说家宝来了，立即搜刮家里的好东西，亲自上来奉茶。  
山雄热情洋溢地感谢俞家宝，俞家宝只能嗯嗯地应着，旁观阿佑，他已经趴在茶几上，昏昏欲睡。  
山雄拍了拍阿佑的肩膀，笑道：“年轻人，怎么无精打采的？累的话去泡泡温泉吧，对身体有益哦。”  
阿佑懒懒地“嗯”了一声。  
山雄走了之后，两人的兴致也败得差不多了。阿佑吃着软糯的果子，“咱回家吧，你再留这儿，欧吉桑肯定把女儿嫁你。”  
“山雄桑没有女儿，”俞家宝笑道，“这就吃醋了？”  
“嗯，刚发现你在这里是个大宝贝，万人迷。”  
“那是，这里没几个年轻人，也没什么好玩的事。”俞家宝摸摸他的头，“对了，反正没事干，我们去泡温泉吧。”  
阿佑眼睛亮了，“对啊，温泉脱光光没人管，想干嘛干嘛！”  
俞家宝呵呵一笑。

两人走到澡堂时，已经是下午时分。温泉压根儿不像阿佑看过的动作片那样，既小且暗，两个方方正正的小澡池边上有四五个冲澡的隔间，没门没帘，灯光晦暗。干净倒是干净的，连镜子都擦得纤尘不染，可地板和天花板乌黑潮湿，并非影视里优美私密的露天风吕。两三个大爷光着肚皮，一边跟他俩打招呼，一边互相搓澡。  
阿佑大失所望：“这他妈就一澡堂，还不如回庙里泡澡呢。”  
“温泉的水够热，泡着特爽，来都来了，泡会儿吧。”说着给阿佑脱下外套。  
简单地冲过澡后，两人把脚伸进澡池里。阿佑缩脚惊叹：“真烫！进去会跟柿子一样烫掉一层皮吧。”  
一位大爷笑道：“下来吧，一会儿就适应了。”  
俞家宝已经半身浸在水里，“没错！快进来。”  
阿佑把脚慢慢伸进热气腾腾的温泉水里，觉得自己是一只自个儿走进锅里的白切鸡。池里和池边的大爷热情地给他拍掌加油，“年轻人，滑下来就是，把自己当作是澳大利亚的鸭嘴兽，满池子的鱼在等着你享用哦。”  
阿佑不下也不行了。他眼一闭，一屁股坐在俞家宝旁边，烫得脸瞬间潮红，呼吸不畅。  
俞家宝看他又是蹙眉，又是轻喘，雪白的脸染了红晕，可爱得要命。捏了捏阿佑的脸，“小媳妇儿，凡事总有第一次，忍忍，一会儿就舒服了。”  
阿佑简短回道：“忍你大爷。”他已经受不了，就想站起来。  
俞家宝哪里让他走，紧紧搂着他的腰：“十秒都不到，你就这点耐力？”  
“我的耐力你以后就知道，不行了我快憋死。”汗水从额头流下，竟然热出汗。正要抬起屁股，一只手伸到他的大腿内侧，在那敏感的皮肤上轻抚。  
他全身一酥，动不了了。俞家宝在他的耳边说：“放松点儿，嗯？”那气息让阿佑想起在僧舍里，他舔弄着自己的下身，温热的口腔包裹中，酥爽的感觉直冲脑门。男人的吮吻直接有力而且有点粗鲁，瞬即把他撩得兴奋难当。  
他心猿意马：“大师，你的手只会不痛不痒地给人搓澡吗？”  
“我会的多了。我的活儿怎样？”俞家宝不想立即满足他，依然不轻不重地在周边滑动，偶尔触及那逐渐粗硬的部份，阿佑就腿一软。他咬牙道：“甭消遣爷，敬业点！”  
“这儿他妈都是人呢。”  
确实，大爷们敞着一身肉，天南地北正聊得欢。俞家宝是个爱社交的，三两句就跟他们聊上了，从他们遭遇黑熊到春耕，从政府补贴到伊朗的油田，一时笑一时闹。  
阿佑望向俞家宝灵动的脸，每个表情都看不够。他真真喜欢他丰沛的感情，对谁都怀着好意，跟任何人都能自然亲近。而阿佑天生缺乏这样的热情，只能爱着少数的几个人。  
因为爱得少，每个都分外珍惜。从渺无音信到最终能在一起，过程实在艰难，现在能待在俞家宝身边，他只觉无比舒坦，这黑乎乎的澡堂和肉腾腾的大爷们也变得可爱了。  
不知不觉，他适应了水温，全身放松下来，身体被热水泡得软绵绵的，懒懒地靠在俞家宝身上。俞家宝温柔地搂着他，手还是不老实地在那一片巡游，阿佑舒服得直想睡觉，下边儿却被撩拨得兴奋起来。“好硬，”俞家宝握着撸了两下。阿佑差点叫出声。  
他这年纪，怎么控制得住自己？偏偏俞家宝不动真格，一边挑弄，一边还脸不改色地侃大山。  
混蛋！阿佑认为不能只自己一个心急火燎，于是右手爬了过去，直接握住那半硬的玩意儿。他可不像俞家宝那样戏弄人，一来就真枪实弹地抚弄起来，几下俞家宝便硬如铁棒了。  
俞家宝转过头警告他：“别乱来！大爷们看着呢。”  
阿佑轻声笑：“看就看呗。家宝，你也好硬，很想要吧？想我进去把你操到腰软，操到射出来？”  
“咦，你很懂啊，”俞家宝光幻想那副情景就血液沸腾：“继续说，我爱听。”  
阿佑手上律动不停，用他的话回敬他：“我懂的多了，我的活儿怎样？”  
俞家宝想感叹，阿佑果然做什么都优秀，连右手君也出类拔萃。阿佑又哑声道：“你想我用手，还是用舌头。想我含进去，放在嘴里舔吗？”  
阿佑的嘴唇被热气蒸腾，殷红殷红的，红润的薄唇吐出这几句下流话，简直让人发疯。  
俞家宝花了九牛二虎之力，才抑制着把阿佑的脑袋压到自己身下的冲动。被这张嘴包裹着，挺进温热潮湿的最深处，那滋味一定销魂极了。  
“想啊，快来伺候爷，或者撅着屁股等我也行。”  
他们用中文交谈，不怕人听见，肆无忌惮的话一串串地脱口而出，简直没脸没皮。手也没歇着，在水下抚弄着对方。温泉水把他们的脸蒸得红彤彤，呼吸都艰难了。  
还好澡堂橘红色的灯光暗沉，离远了看不清人脸，两人待在澡池的一角，看起来没什么异样。  
又有两个大爷走进澡堂，见到俞家宝和阿佑，招呼道：“冬天泡温泉最幸福了，家宝今天来得早啊。”  
俞家宝只能嗯嗯地应着，他的身体兴奋得快爆炸，还要在表面维持平静，实在是人生的一大考验。  
另一大爷说：“宝君脸很红，是不是泡太久了，出来休息片刻为好。”  
“说得是呢，”俞家宝也觉得两人这么玩太没节操，“这就上去休息。”  
大力拍了一下阿佑：“别玩了，洗澡回家吧。”  
它们迅速围上毛巾，遮挡住下面朝气蓬勃的反应，不约而同走向最里面的洗澡隔间。  
俞家宝心里暗叫不好，却管不住自己，一进到隔间就把阿佑推到墙上，吻了过去。阿佑的舌头立即伸进他的口腔里，尽情地吮吸舔卷，又柔软，又充满了掠夺性。等俞家宝反应过来时，两人的身体已经难耐地贴在一起，泡过温泉的皮肤非常滑润，随着身体的动作柔滑地摩擦，每次摩擦都让他们一阵颤栗。  
这隔间在澡堂的最里边，昏暗隐蔽，可终究是没遮没拦，外面大爷们的谈笑声、水声、脚步声清晰地传进耳里。阿佑全身湿漉漉，汗水和温泉水混杂着两人热烘烘的气息，他扬起头，让俞家宝啃咬着自己的脖子，手掌握着两人火热的肉棒摩擦律动，腾腾的欲火急着寻找宣泄口。  
外面一大爷喊道：“你们在里面搓背吗？过来吧家宝，我给你们搓，准保干干净净，清清爽爽！”  
俞家宝含糊应道：“不用……嗯……不用了欧吉桑。”  
外面毕竟都是熟人，俞家宝脑子清醒了一些，打开了水龙头，掩盖两人的动静。他在阿佑耳边说：“这里不行……人太多……”  
阿佑没俞家宝那么多顾虑，人多嘛，挺刺激。反而进一步挑逗，手指从他的腹部游向胸膛，把玩他的乳头，俞家宝没忍住，嗯地呻吟了一声。阿佑亲上他的嘴，把声音闷在喉头里。两人唇舌交缠，难分难舍。  
俞家宝残存的理智艰难地冒出来，推开阿佑，“不准乱来！翻过去！我给你搓背！”  
阿佑听话地背过身。俞家宝心想，冷静，冷静，搓背，搓背……可那双手完全不听他的指挥。  
晶莹的水滴顺着阿佑宽阔光滑的后背流淌，滑到腰窝，从那线条流畅的肌肤上，流到狰狞的手背。阿佑泡过温泉的皮肤依然温热，滑得异常，俞家宝情欲难耐，紧紧抱着他的腰，下身在肌肤的摩擦里硬如铁柱。“阿佑，让我进去……我不行了……”  
阿佑低声道：“好，下次吧。”  
他猛地转身，粗暴地推搡俞家宝的肩膀，让他翻过身来，然后按在墙上。俞家宝吃疼，低呼一声。阿佑却不理他，琢磨道：“用什么好呢？沐浴露还是洗发水？”  
“我操，”俞家宝一激灵，抗议道：“两个都不行，清理不干净的，放屁都是泡泡……不对，我要做进去那个，你操过男人吗，你不会！”  
阿佑笑道：“我怎么不会了，你说的，这事儿不管什么形态，就是进去—出来这么点活儿。”  
俞家宝不记得自己讲过这话，但记得曾经自以为是地给过阿佑性教育。没错，当阿佑还是纯情少男时，自己曾把一堆堆无码的、毫无节操的工口漫塞给了他。难不成阿佑从那些黄书里学来的本事，现在要用在自己身上？  
阿佑的手指已经插了进去，粗鲁直接，俞家宝发出“嘶”的一声，眉头深皱。“你丫轻点儿……”  
一句话没说完，阿佑就亲着他的耳垂，冷道：“嘘，别喊，忍着点儿吧，大爷们的耳朵也不聋。”  
俞家宝把粗口憋在嘴里。阿佑真他妈无赖，这一扼住了俞家宝的喉咙，也限制了他的行动。俞家宝有心跟阿佑打一架，可在这方寸之间，他又不敢闹出太大动静。  
他甚至不敢发出声音，任由阿佑滑润的手指扩张了一会儿，插了进来。“我操！”俞家宝咬着唇骂了一句。粗硬的肉棒直接挺进，没半分犹豫，俞家宝胀疼得很，没几下就全身汗水淋漓。  
阿佑不知道心疼，还在抱怨：“好紧啊，你放松一点。”  
“去你妈的，这么大一根捅进来，你放松试试！”  
“咦，你不是gay吗？”  
俞家宝都不知道说什么好了，“小爷守身如玉了好多年，谁没事自己玩那儿啊！”  
阿佑亲了亲他的脸，哄道：“哦，我慢点儿。大宝贝儿，好哥哥，你放松点儿，交给我好不？”  
俞家宝最不经哄，阿佑低沉的嗓音在耳边说着好话，手握着他的下身撸动起来，舌头在敏感的耳后脖子上舔吻，这温柔的手段一使，俞家宝就顺毛了。  
只是阿佑嘴上哄着，下面根本不能自制，进攻得更是猛烈。一下下的挺进中，他很快就尝到了剧烈的快感，里面又热又紧，抱着男人结实的身躯刺激又新鲜，他倒是想斯文点，可根本无法自控，欲罢不能。  
俞家宝被操得咬紧牙根，以免发出难堪的声音。尤其顺畅之后快感越来越强，酥麻的感觉一波波袭来，连站稳都难。他额头和手肘抵在墙上，抵御着阿佑的进攻，下面却随着动作摆动，配合阿佑。  
阿佑忍不住道：“别那么浪！我不行了。”  
“我操，你大爷真难伺候，”俞家宝手背青筋勃起，眼里水汪汪的，抑制多年的性欲一朝释放，简直如饥似渴，“甭废话，再大力点，啊，啊，就这里！你说要操射我，别光嘴炮，快……”  
阿佑苦笑一声，脸埋在俞家宝的肩膀上。这熟悉的气息、坚实的肌肉……这些年来他上过床的人也不少，有哪个这样挑衅他的？  
在性欲最膨胀的时候，对俞家宝的怜爱却猛然升腾而起。这感受比操一个男人更加的新奇，他顾不上身体的快感，更顾不上进击时掌控一个人的快乐，只觉得自己被俞家宝的一切温暖地包容着，他的声音、他的体温、他的气息、喜乐，他的感情。  
俞家宝不满：“别停啊，继续！”  
阿佑抱着他，在他的耳边低语：“家宝，我爱你。”  
俞家宝愣了愣，下一秒，他就被狂风骤雨的进攻卷了进去，阿佑那么疯狂，那么凶猛，完全无法遏止。一次次的抽插直直撞击那酥麻点，体液和润滑液随着抽出流淌在外，又被迅猛的插进里面，潮润的甬道热得起火。俞家宝下身被阿佑的手掌摩擦得体液淋漓，身后被剧烈顶入，嘴唇都咬出了血，拼命制止呻吟从嘴里流出。  
他知道阿佑也在艰苦地控制着声量，粗重的喘息在耳边萦绕，像一只巨兽在他身上喷着气息。  
他闭上双眼，随着阿佑一起坠入了极乐的深渊。

两人在隔间仔细清洗身体，阿佑三两下便洗干净了，家宝却觉得滑溜溜的，怎么都不舒服。洗发水果然不行啊！他觉得做的时候肯定都冒着泡泡了。  
从隔间出来时，坐着搓澡的大爷又多了好几个，俞家宝心虚得很，觉得全镇的大爷都来了澡堂！  
一个大爷呵呵笑：“你们洗澡可真够慢的。”  
俞家宝尴尬得很，正要回答，另一个大爷插嘴：“外面冷得很，待在这里谁都不想出去呢。”  
“说得是，冬天泡温泉最幸福了，是吧家宝？”  
家宝看向阿佑，他白皙的脸红晕未退，眼神慵懒，像吃饱后走去廊道晒太阳的猫。阿佑发现他的目光，转头一笑。  
俞家宝抬手摸了摸他的脸。是啊，真他妈幸福呢。

作者：

搞定一篇。最近烦心事特多，写肉还蛮解压的。想着以后改写肉文得了，毁三观那种……  
下一篇反攻，过两周再写吧。大概也是不会太正常，阿佑的工口漫不能白看（不是）


End file.
